dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Surpass Even a God! Vegeta's Sacrifice Strike!
is the one hundred and twenty sixth episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on February 4, 2018. Its original American airdate was August 31, 2019. Summary Android 17 refuses to give up, despite Top's overwhelming powers. The two fire blasts at each other, but Top's Energy of Destruction quickly nullifies 17's blast, and he follows up with a volley of Justice Flash. 17 runs and tries to hide behind some rubble, but Top quickly tracks him down, using his Energy of Destruction to clear a path straight through the rubble. Seeing how the rest of the rubble crashes down afterwards, 17 hides again, but this time manages to bury Top beneath a pile of rubble as it comes crashing down. However, Top wastes no time in using his Energy of Destruction to blast his way out, and attacks 17 with a flurry of regular ''ki'' blasts. In order to avoid destroying 17 himself and thereby getting disqualified, Top charges up a large regular Ki Ball to finish him off, but Frieza suddenly reappears and blows up Top's ki ball before it can hit 17. In return for the rough treatment he received from Top earlier, Frieza uses his psychic powers to stop Top from moving and then hurls rocks at him. Top though remains unharmed and breaks free, forcing 17 and Frieza to shower him with ki blasts. Even this is no use against Top, who assures them there is no way they can win, now that he has the Power of Destruction. Top prepares to knock the two of them out of bounds, saying they should be grateful for not being destroyed. Suddenly, Top is hit by a few stray blasts from Goku, Vegeta, and Jiren's fight. Still in the heat of battle, the three have coincidentally drawn near the spot where Top and co. stand. Jiren fires another blast, and while Goku and Vegeta manage to dodge, it hits Frieza and 17 head-on. Jiren and Top wordlessly come to an understanding, and Top goes after Vegeta as his next opponent, overwhelming him with a barrage of Justice Flash. In the bleachers, Team Universe 7 is concerned about Goku and Vegeta being split up, now that they're no longer able to team up against Jiren. Vegeta fires a Final Flash at Top, but he nullifies it with Energy of Destruction. Vegeta may have powered up, but Top remains unimpressed. For his part, Vegeta can tell Top is far stronger than he was before, but he is still determined to win and keep his promise to Cabba and the others. Vegeta points out how Top has switched from talking about "justice" all the time to now talking about "destruction". Top says he doesn't need justice if it can't protect his universe, and laughs at Vegeta's promise to his fellow Saiyans. He claims Vegeta will never win without casting aside such pointless things, and hurls a large ki blast at him. As the attack bears down on him, Vegeta reflects on how he cannot cast aside his family, Cabba and the others, his promise to Cabba, or his pride as a Saiyan. With new determination, Vegeta beats back Top's blast and begins a fierce counterattack. In the bleachers, Dyspo and Belmod are shocked to see Top getting knocked around. Belmod tells Top to just start destroying all of Vegeta's attacks, as long as he avoids killing him. Top fires away, but Vegeta continues to dodge his attacks and beat him up, saying he won't lose to someone who couldn't protect their own pride. Vegeta promises to hit Top with an attack too powerful for him to destroy, and begins charging up a [[Final Explosion|tremendous amount of ki around himself]]. Piccolo recognizes this technique as the same one Vegeta used when he sacrificed his life against Majin Buu. Top counters by charging up a gigantic Sphere of Destruction and the two attacks struggle against each other, but in the end Vegeta's energy is indeed too much for Top to destroy, and he is overwhelmed by the explosion. Top materializes in the bleachers, where Dyspo and Khai can't believe he lost. Belmod remains silent, while Marcarita thanks Top for a job well done. The Grand Minister formally announces Top's elimination, while the Omni-Kings chatter about how much they enjoyed the fight. Piccolo thinks that Vegeta has truly sacrificed his life to defeat Top, but they soon see that he is still alive and well inside the arena, although he has reverted to his base form. With Super Saiyan Blue and beyond, Vegeta has grown vastly stronger than he was back when he died using that same technique against Buu, so his body is now able to withstand it. However, Beerus points out that while he may have survived, Vegeta has used up all his power and can barely remain on his feet. 17 emerges from some rubble, and everyone is glad to see that he survived too. Jiren is disappointed in his teammates, and congratulates Vegeta on defeating Top. He's impressed Vegeta could be so powerful without casting all else aside. As the others look on, Jiren begins powering up to unleash his hidden power. There are 4 minutes until the end of the Tournament of Power. Battles *Android 17 vs. Top (God of Destruction Mode) *Frieza (Final Form) vs. Top (God of Destruction Mode) *Android 17 and Frieza (Final Form) vs. Top (God of Destruction Mode) *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan God SS Evolved) vs. Jiren *Vegeta (Super Saiyan God SS Evolved) vs. Top (God of Destruction Mode) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2/Majin Vegeta) vs. Innocent Buu (flashback) *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Jiren Appearances Characters Locations *Null Realm **Tournament of Power Arena Objects Transformations Animation Staff *'Script' - Ayumu Hisao *'Storyboard' - Yoshitaka Yashima & Tadayoshi Yamamuro *'Episode Director' - Takao Iwai *'Animation Supervisor' - Tsutomu Ono & Yasuhiro Namatame *'Key Animators' - Jin Inaba, Yasuhiko Ooyama, Nobuhiro Masuda, Satoru Motoyoshi, Kenta Yokoya, Yong-ce Tu, Yoshitaka Kato, Tomokazu Gunji, Mika Hironaka, Kenji Miuma, Reiko Saito, Miyuki Yokoyama *'2nd Key Animators' - Toei Phils., Asahi Productions Gallery Site Navigation ca: Episodi 126 (BDS) es:Episodio 126 (Dragon Ball Super) fr:Dragon Ball Super épisode 126 pt-br:Supere os deuses! O sacrifício de Vegeta! it:Supera anche gli dei! Vegeta rischia il tutto per tutto!! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super